Reliving Memories
by Moon-Beams-Hitting-Grass
Summary: Sango and the gang encounter her brother, Kohaku, one more time. Will this be too much? Could it possibly be the last time Sango sees her brother?


The Inu-gang just had another run in with Kohaku, but this time, it hit Songo harder than it had before. Naraku and Kagura where with him again this time and since Naraku was there he took this time to try and terminate the group of shard hunters so his competition was gone. He first made Kohaku go after Sango and kill her. She tried to fight back but it was her brother. How was she supposed to do that? Sure she had tried once but she couldn't do it again. She just couldn't. Kohaku had her down on the ground, his hands wrapped around her throat, tightening them every second. Just before she was about to take her last breath his eyes softened. His hands became looser and a look of sorrow over came them.

"Sister?" he asked timidly. "Sango…is that you sister?" he asked sitting back on his heels. He looked down at his hands sadness overcame his eyes. "Did-did I try to harm you sister?" he said as he lifted his eyes up. "I'm sorry sister." He said. He stood up, as did Sango. He moved closer to her but was then snatched up from behind by Naraku.

"I see you have your full memory back? This won't do. We will be meeting you again Sango." He said before he ran off into the woods holding Kohaku, Kagura flying up into the skies on her giant pink feather. Sango watched as Naraku ran off with her brother.

"Kohaku!" She screamed. She ran after them, getting to the edge of the woods before she was pulled back by strong, purple robed arms.

"We must let him go Sango. It'll do us no good to follow him. He might end up getting killed." Miroku said letting go of Sango gently and slowly, making sure she wouldn't run again. Sango nodded sadly and turned around. Her head down bangs covering her sad eyes. She walked over to a tall old oak and wrenched her hiraikotsu (Giant boomerang made from demon bones) out of it.

"Lets go." She said and started to walk out of the clearing, where Naraku, Kohaku, and Kagura overtook them.

"Are you sure Sango-chan? We can rest a while if you'd like." Kagome said stepping forward a bit.

"No! I want to go." Sango said in an angry voice. Kagome took a step back at the anger in her voice.

"Hai, alright Sango." She said before walking forwards, following Sango. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and Shippo. Miroku just shrugged making Shippou nearly fall of his shoulders.

"Lets just go Inuyasha." He said before picking up his staff that had fallen to the ground and followed Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsuiga and took after the group.

After about 3 hours of walking Kagome began to complain about her being to tired, especially after the fight.

"But you didn't do anything!" Inuyasha said angrily as kagome put her large backpack on the ground and opened it.

"I was worried. Being worried is very tiresome!" She said as she pulled out her sleeping bag. Inuyasha looked at the girl in disbelief.

'She's joking right?' he thought angrily to himself. "Worry tires you out? I am surprised you can handle being in a real fight were you actually have to do something!" Inuyasha said turning from her and crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha…sit boy." Kagome said calmly as she looked around for fire wood.

"Nyahhhhh." Inuyasha said as he did a face plant into the ground. "Muflump mflumpy flummpymflumpy." Inuyasha said…well tried to say through all the dirt.

"Sorry Inuyasha. You'll have to bring your head out of the dirt for me to understand." Kagome said matter-of-factly. Inuyasha glared at the dirt, not being able to pull his head out of the dirt quiet yet, but meaning it for Kagome. Sango, who was currently starring up at the sky with a sad expression, looked down at the ground then walked over to Kagome.

"Um…Kagome. Do you have any paper with you?" Sango asked kneeling beside Kagome.

"Paper? Sure I do. Do you want some?" She asked. Sango nodded. "Alright." Kagome said. She reached into her pack and pulled out a small piece of lined yellow paper and a pencil. "Here you go Sango-chan." She said passing the items over to her.

"Thank you Kagome." She said taking the paper and pencil. She stood up and looked back at Miroku and Shippou, who staring down at Inuyasha and shaking their heads sadly. "There is a hot spring just in the woods. I wish to bathe…by myself." She said before walking towards where she said it was located. Kirara padded silently behind her. "No Kirara. Stay." She said silently. Kirara stopped and watched as her owner and best friend walked away. No one knew what she planned to do but they knew she was going to do something. She never went anywhere with out Kirara and never bathed with out the company of Kagome. The spell had finally worn off and Inuyasha sat up starring off at the retreating back of Sango.

"Are you gonna follow her Kagome?" he asked looking back at Kagome who was getting a box of Raman out of her pack.

"No. She told me not to come. She probably just wants to be alone." She said as she started the fire.

"Feh. Whatever." He said and sat down across the fire from Kagome.

Twenty minutes later and Sango had not returned. Inuyasha was on his 3rd box of Raman and Miroku was staring at the place where Sango had left.

"Mew." Kirara meowed looking agitated.

"Something wrong Kirara?" Kagome asked. Kirara changed into her full form and took off in the direction that Sango had left. "Kirara!" Kagome said. She shot up and followed after the two-tailed cat demon. She ran into the clearing right behind the demon who stopped after setting one foot in it. "Kirara? Whats wrong?" She asked stepping beside her. The site she saw made her scream. Inuyasha's head shot up from his Raman.

"Kagome!" He said. He jumped up and ran in the direction of the girls. Miroku got up after him and ran to them as well. "Kagome! Kagome! What happened?" Inuyasha asked running into the clearing. He skid into a stop at the edge of the hot spring and he stared down at the site. Miroku ran in and stopped beside Inuyasha.

"SANGOOOOOOOO!" He yelled. He ran into the water and pulled the naked girl, who was floating face down in the water, back to the shore. He tore off his purple outside of his robe and draped it over her. "Sango. What have you done?" He asked starring at her face. Her eyes were closed and she had a relaxed look on her face. Kagome took a step closer and stepped on Sango's clothing. She looked down and saw a note with terrible printing on it. She picked it up and squinted at the writing trying to determine what it said. She gasped as she finally managed to read it. It read:

" I feel responsible for everything that has happened to my brother. I can not stand to live while my brother is alive. Killing others and at Naraku's hand. I tried to kill him once to free him but I can't do it. I've decided to take my life so I will not have to worry about my brother killing others. Especially you guys. I am sorry. I will never forget about you. Please keep Kirara with you and keep her safe.  
–Signed Sango."

Kagome fell to her knees. Her hands shook and her eyes blurred. 'Sango. How could you blame all this on you? This is not your fault!' she thought to herself. She watched as Miroku tried to help her but knew there was nothing to left to do. There was no trace of that she was breathing and her skin was already turning a deathly pale. She stood up and put a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "There is nothing left to do for her now. She's gone."

Authors note

This is my first ever FanFic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review. I take criticism well. Good and bad. I really want to know what you all think so please, please review. Thank you soooooo much. I appreciate it. BYE! I hope to have the next one up soon.


End file.
